yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Inkyu Basu
Inkyu Basu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Inkyu wears the default female uniform, unless customized by the player. She has magenta hair in two long pigtails with fluffy black scrunchies. She has cyan catlike contact lenses and wears light blue eyeshadow. Her lipstick is light pink. She has a mole on the left side of her chin. Her bust size is 1. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Loner. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. She is a "boke", meaning she is dumb, inquisitive, and ditzy, almost like a mini-Midori Gurin.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665984042915860480 Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Inkyu will walk into school ground, ninth in line on the left to school. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she will head to the rooftop to talk with her sister, Sakyu Basu. Oka Ruto watches both sisters the entire time. At 8:00 AM Inkyu will walk into Classroom 2-2 and sit in her desk. She will start class at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. She will talk with her sister in the same spot at lunchtime. Inkyu walks to her classroom again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go to her locker and linger there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. In the future, every day, Inkyu will ask her older sister a question, and Sakyu will respond with an answer. They will also comment on deaths, disappearances, atmosphere, school rules, and some lore. Relationships Sakyu Basu Sakyu is her older sister and she enjoys spending time with her, as said in her Student Profile. Oka Ruto Inkyu and her sister are stalked daily by Oka, in a futile search for evidence that they are supernatural beings: Inkyu Basu, a vampire, and her sister, Sakyu Basu, a succubus. Trivia *If she had a voice in-game, Inkyu would sound bubbly and youthful.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670684034809405440 *She wears cosmetic contact lenses. YandereDev established it in the additional info section so that people wouldn't think that Inkyu is a monster in human form.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667130151843397636 *She is rumored to be a vampire disguised as a high school student, according to her Student Profile. *Her name is a play on the Japanese Katakana for "incubus", Inkyubasu (インキュバス). Although incubi are supposed to be the male counterparts of succubi, YandereDev has said that this doesn't matter since he thinks it's a cute and feminine name.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665993303972646912 *Her character model (along with Sakyu Basu's model) can be bought in Unity 3D Asset Store. The pack's name is Succubus Twins Character Pack. Her model's name is Asphodel. *Her hair will always be pink, no matter how much the player mods the JSON file, unless they change her hair style. Gallery Inkyu_Basu.png|Inkyu's portrait Inkyu.png|Inkyu's 1st profile. InkyuDecember1.jpg|Inkyu's 2nd profile InkyuGossiping3.png December3rd2015SkeletonInkyu.png|December 3rd, 2015. Spooky Mode. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Interactable Category:Killable Category:No Club Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Loner (Persona)